Schwimmunterricht
by silverbullet27
Summary: Noch ein Nachtrag zu "Auf Abwegen" und eine Wunsch-FF!


**Schwimmunterricht**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 6 Jahre

Genre: Humor - OS

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Die Namen und besonders den Charakter von Ease entleihe ich den Legacy-Büchern von Jo Graham, Melissa Scott und Amy Griswold, ohne Rücksicht auf den Canon, dafür hat er sich mittlerweile viel zu sehr in den Ablauf meiner FFs gedrängt. Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Dies ist eine Wunsch-FF und eigentlich eine weitere Fortsetzung von „Auf Abwegen" – am Ende der Odyssee ordnet Bonewhite an, dass alle Mitglieder seiner Einheit schwimmen lernen sollten. Wohin das führt… nun, einige Wraith würden behaupten, zu dem schlimmsten Tag in ihrem Leben *fg*

„Ich bin Pilot, ich muss nicht schwimmen können!", entrüstete sich Feather, dem immer noch der Rücken von seiner Strafarbeit schmerzte. Den ganzen Hangar auszufegen war nicht nur unter seiner Würde, sondern auch außerhalb jeglicher Machbarkeit gewesen. Wenigstens hatte Lightning irgendwann ein Einsehen gehabt und den unfreiwilligen Bruchpiloten ins Bett geschickt – für satte drei Stunden Schlaf, denn danach wurden sie auf diesen Planeten geschickt um ihre erste Schwimmlektion zu erhalten.

„Halt bloß den Mund", knurrte Ease, während er den Mantel ablegte und seine Stiefel aufschnürte.

„Ruhe", fauchte Stillwater seine unfreiwilligen Schüler an, „ihr benehmt euch schlimmer als die Jünglinge, die ich sonst unterrichte!" Auch wenn der Blade sonst eher ruhig und ausgeglichen war, je länger er diesen Haufen Rüpel betrachtete, desto schlimmer wurden seine Befürchtungen, sich vielleicht doch etwas übernommen zu haben. Er mochte Bonewhite den einen oder anderen Gefallen schulden, aber er wünschte sich allmählich, diesem Auftrag nie zugestimmt zu haben. Außerdem fragte er sich, nach welchen Kriterien der Kommandant der Spezialeinheit seine Männer auswählte.

Lasting und Cove waren die Einzigen, die nicht offen murrten. Der Rest der insgesamt zehn Offiziere fluchte vor sich hin. _Rüpel und Dickköpfe – Querulanten, wie sie im Buche stehen. Und ausgerechnet ich soll ihnen das Schwimmen beibringen_, dachte Stillwater und seufzte. „Wie nett, dass nun alle ihre Stiefel und Mäntel abgelegt haben – können wir dann beginnen, die Herren?", fragte er spöttisch und suchte sich ausgerechnet Ease aus, um mit dem Unterricht anzufangen.

„Wäre es nicht angebracht, dass Bonewhite ebenfalls hier ist?", brummte der Blade leise und folgte Stillwater näher zum Ufer des Sees, an dem sie sich versammelt hatten. Auf einem Überhang hielten sie an und Ease schaute auf die Wasseroberfläche einige Schritt tiefer hinab.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir und dem Rest dieses Haufens hat er schon als Jüngling gelernt, im Wasser zu überleben", knurrte Stillwater ebenso leise und rümpfte die Nase, bevor er laut sagte: „Aufgepasst! Was ist das erste, was ihr tut, wenn ihr in ein Gewässer fallt?"

„Untergehen!", rief einer der Blades und Gelächter erschall.

„Sehr witzig! Du bist dann als Nächster an der Reihe", knurrte Stillwater und schubste fast beiläufig Ease von dem Überhang ins Wasser.

Dem Blade stockte der Herzschlag, als das eiskalte Wasser über ihm zusammenschlug und er begann wie wild zu strampeln, versuchte verzweifelt, an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Als er auftauchte und nach Luft schnappte sah er, dass seine Kameraden nun neben Stillwater auf dem Überhang standen und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu ihm hinunter starrten.

„Ihr versucht zurück an die Oberfläche zu kommen, das ist das, was ihr zuerst tut", erklärte Stillwater. „Und was tut ihr dann?"

„Wieder untergehen?", fragte Feather fast zaghaft und wies auf die Stelle, wo gerade noch Eases Kopf zu sehen gewesen war.

Stillwater schürzte die Lippen. „Nein, du Komiker! Ihr versucht, den Kopf über Wasser zu halten!"

„Hat das auch schon jemand Ease gesagt?", fragte Bloodfist und verzog das Gesicht.

„Der taucht schon wieder auf", bemerkte Stillwater, woraufhin auch tatsächlich prustend und gurgelnd ein Wraithkopf auf dem Wasser erschien. „Das erreicht ihr dadurch, dass ihr eure Beine und Füße _langsam_ bewegt – je mehr ihr strampelt, desto schneller geht ihr tatsächlich unter."

Feather lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab, als Ease verzweifelt winkend ein weiteres Mal unterging. „Ähm… Sir?"

„Was?", fauchte Stillwater den Piloten an, dann folgte er dessen ausgestrecktem Arm mit dem Blick und seufzte. „Diesen Dolch gebe ich demjenigen, der diesen Trottel zurück an Land bringt!", meinte er und zog eine filigran gearbeitete Waffe aus dem Ärmel seines Mantels.

Die Blades schauten sich kurz gegenseitig an, dann sprangen sie der Reihe nach ins Wasser. Schmollend hockte Stillwater sich auf den Überhang und beobachtete das wilde Treiben unter sich.

„Wie machen sie sich?", fragte Bonewhite, der sich geräuschlos genähert hatte und nun ebenfalls über die Bruchkante ins Wasser schaute.

„Stellen sich an wie die Schlüpflinge", brummte Stillwater, „ich bin gespannt wann sie bemerken, dass sie in diesem See bequem stehen können."

„Bei Ease sieht es ernst aus…", grübelte Bonewhite und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja – ausgerechnet _der_ hat natürlich die einzig wirklich tiefe Stelle gefunden", seufzte der Schwimmlehrer und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm", brummte Bonewhite und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Als Ease am Abend zu ihrer Königin gerufen wurde hatte er das Gefühl, den halben See ausgetrunken und wieder von sich gegeben zu haben. Und er war wirklich, wirklich nicht im Geringsten darüber amüsiert.

Andere hingegen schon.

**ENDE**

A/N: Kein Meisterwerk, aber ich hoffe, euch hat es trotzdem ein bisschen gefallen ;)


End file.
